


Immortal?

by Knightrunner



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: The Inquisitor is a mage, he knows the risks and dangers of what he does. He knows not to chase after immortality. But... it seems not everyone does.





	Immortal?

“You… mean to tell me you can’t die?”

The human shook his head. “It was blood magic gone wrong.”

“Blood magic can’t go right!” The first man objected.

A third, notibly Antivan voice entered the conversation, “Inquisitor please, this poor man has obviously been through much. Hear him out.”

The elf sighed, knowing he would do best to listen to the Ambassador. “Alright. Please then, explain yourself.”

The human nodded, a hand raised to brush through black locks of hair. “My name is Domenic Sorin, and I simply made a grave mistake. It was years ago, duing the Blight that my son fell ill. Because I am an apostate I thought living outside of Redcliffe would be safer but, I learned there were just as many hazards outside the city. I thought the illness was because of the horrors coming from the castle, or perhaps that a darkspawn had somehow hurt him. I thought the only way to save him was through blood magic.

“So I studied, trying to find some way to heal him. All I found was how to achive immortality. I tried it, but… it failed… or so I had thought. He died, and I was devistated. A year later, I fought at the Blight’s final battle. I had nothing left to live for, so I joined a fight that should have killed me. If it didn’t, then no doubt the Templars would after. The moment of my death never came though. A ogre nearly ripped me in half, and yet I remained alive. It was agony, and it wouldn’t end. Time and time again I should have died, but nothing would ever do it. The spell worked, just not on my son.”

When he concluded his story Jocani was silent. He knew the dangers of being a mage, he knew the dangers of being an elf. Facing both, and everything he had gone through to close the breach, he didn’t think much else would surprise him. But this? This he had never heard of. Immortality through a demon’s possession was easy, but this man showed no signs of being possessed.

After some time he finally spoke. “You’re paying the price for tampering with blood magic then.”

Josephine sighed, resting a hand on Jocani’s shoulder. “Inquisitor, perhaps you could show him the compassion you show to everyone I have seen you help. One mage to another I expected you would be a bit more understanding.”

He sighed, looking up at her. “You’re right.” After a moment he turned back to the human. “I am sorry. You’ve been through a lot. I just have a hard time being accepting of blood magic. Like you, I am a mage. I understand far better than others the demons we face.”

Domenic sighed, nodding solemnly. “You’re fair to treat me so. I will likely just fade into the background, as I’ve always done… It was good to tell my story. Please, if you ever find another mage trying to save another as I have done, stop them. Nothing good comes from this.”

Jocani stood up, holding out a hand to him. “I promise, I will do everything in my power to prevent this from repeating.” His words felt cold, and confident. It seemed realistic that the elf truly would keep this promise.

The man stood, shaking his hand. “Thank you. I know I have done nothing to help the freedom of mages in ferelden, but you have.”

“Just don’t cause any problems. Live to make your son proud.” Jocani said.

He nodded, turning and leaving the room. Once the door shut behind him Josephine spoke to Jocani. “You are improving. I would still not trust you as a diplomat.”

The elf chuckled, “I managed to gain your approval didn’t I?”

Josephine grinned at him, “Hm, perhaps you do have more skill than I give you credit for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a thing I wrote.... forever ago because I found a glitch where a mage in the Hinterlands wouldn't die. I went back to review this before writing a new thing about Jocani and realized it wasn't on here so heyo here it is.


End file.
